


superior rewrite of the stain fight

by iidashibe



Category: Vocaloid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Miku - Freeform, This is what should have happened, sekai de ichiban ohimesama, sou iu atsukai kokoroete, yo ne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidashibe/pseuds/iidashibe
Summary: someone else shows up to save tenya





	superior rewrite of the stain fight

**Author's Note:**

> popipo

tenya is haveing big regret time. big oopise. whoopsie doopsie. he big fluffed up bc hes not allowed 2 swear bc hes only rules and the fandom implemented a child safety filter in him. anyway he went after big stronk man stain by himself and now here he is, with big ouchie in his arm. 

  
“ouchie :(“ said ten

“u r a fake heowo” says sting “i tried 2 warn you because you are just a fuckin children but now i kill u bc u didnt back down lol die”

“oh no im die” tenya says crying “fluff u for hurting my bwother” tenya screams as he is still restricted by the child safety barrier. mr stain raises the knife about to send tenten the tenengine to dead time when SUDDENLY there is very big light in the alley way

“gasp” ten gasps

“what the fuck” mr stain is allowed to say naughty words bc he can

as the light fades away ten gasp again like a fish. it is miss hatsune miku herself standing in the alleyway. she has a gun.

“tenya is valid and a blue gay like myself so for hurting him u must die” she shoot him with gun. stain has lost connection to the roblox server. try again later.

“thank u miss miku” tenya cries

“its ok i am the protector of the gays” she says and then beams up 2 the h8eavens while singing popipo. tenya has been blessed. he will forever give back and spread the word of this miracle

“what the fuck” says izuku who is also here


End file.
